


Runs in the family

by SainaTsukino



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Drift, and humor, and lydia will have a math boner about hermann, how could they not, i havent planned everything yet, im tagging everything just in case, just be warned, so idk about the relationships, the argents will be involved, this is litterally the two facts that I have decided, this will probs be both angst, will just add tags as they become relevant i gues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SainaTsukino/pseuds/SainaTsukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton decides after saving the world and everything, they totally need a vacation! And what better place than Beacon Hills, where he can visit his nephew Stiles? So he drags Hermann to California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runs in the family

"You know what I was thinking?"

"I was rather of the opinion that you _weren’t_ thinking at all”.

Newton raised his head from where he was bent over a particularly interesting slice of liver. “What?”

Hermann raised an eyebrow and glanced meaningfully at the hole in his chalkboard, eaten to the core by kaiju stomach acid. Newton huffed.

"That was like, ages ago. Are you still mad about that?"

"It was two days ago."

"Exactly! Anyway, I was thinking about taking a vacation. I don’t know about you but I had six PHDs by 21 and then it was the apocalypse. I haven’t had a proper vacation in, like, ever! Plus we saved the world and everything, right? It’s time to celebrate! So, vacation." He ponctuated his point by waving his scalpel into the air enthousiastically.

Hermann frowned at him. “You’re going to gouge someone’s eye out.”

Newt pushed up his glasses with his wrist, careful not to let his blue stained gloves touch his face. Despite what Hermann may think, he did know how to apply basic lab safety. “That’s funny, you told me that exact same thing like three times this week. We should just assign numbers to our lines. That would make arguing faster.”

Herman opened his mouth. He almost said “I have no idea what goes on in your head and I was _in_ it less than a month ago.”, but then he thought better of it. They still hadn’t properly talked about the drift, except for comparing their information on the kaiju. Things had changed between them, and then not. They still fought on a daily basis, but there was an undercurrent of… something else. Some sort of affection or understanding that Hermann was definitely not allowing himself to think about. He figured that changing the subject would be safer.

"And where were you thinking of going? Berlin?"

Newton laughed and shook his head. “Nah. Mum and I get along better when we’re not in the same city. I was thinking California!”

He put removed his gloves and excitedly crossed over to Hermann’s side of the lab. “I have a nephew in Beacon Hills that I haven’t seen in forever.”

He grabbed a stack of paper on Hermann’s desk and moved it to the side, ignoring his partern’s noise of irritation. He sat on the edge of the desk and continued, “His dad doesn’t like me much, though.”

"I am surprised that there are still some people who actually _live_ in California”, remarqued the other scientist, pointedly reorganising his files in neat piles.

Newton let out a loud snort. “They’re stubborn, I have to give them that much. Just the kind of people I like! Stiles, that’s my nephew, he’s going to be seventeen this year, and I thought I could do him a surprise, like my I was seventeen my uncle Gunter came up to MIT all the way from Germany and he…”

As he kept talking and gesticulating, Hermann turned back to typing his latest report, tuning the other scientist out. After ten years of Newt’s incessant chatter and loud music Hermann was now able to work through almost any amount of noise. In fact, he was starting to find the silence of early mornings in the lab almost too quiet. He wasn’t sure wether to be disturbed about this or amazed that he had ever managed to adapt himself to working with Newton Geizler to a point where his presence was the norm and his absence distracting.

"… It was so awesome that I figured I could do it for Stiles and it’d turn into a family tradition kind of thing. So, what do you think? Hermann?"

Hermann raised his head at the sound of his name. “…I’m sorry?”

Newton looked affronted. “Were you tuning me out?”

A sigh. “Newton. I have work to do. Did you have something important to say?”

They frowned at eachother for a moment before Newt opened his mouth again. “I said. Vacation. Yes or no?”

Herman sighed again. _Why are you wasting my time_ , he wanted to say. Or: _I won’t be able to work if this place is silent for a long period of time; I’m not your mother, you don’t need my permission; I’ll miss you_ (and that last one took him quite by surprise). What he said instead is “Well, if you think you can stand to not work for any period of time, why not” accompagnied by a (he hoped) casual shrug.

Newton grinned ear to ear. “Great! I’ll go ask the Marshall about giving us some time off then!” and he was out the lab with a spring in his step.

Hermann place his files back in the recently vacated space with a lound smack and concentrated on his work again.

Until something about the last few minutes of interaction with his annoying lab partner clicked in his head.

_Wait, “us”?_


End file.
